


Hope's Lost

by acci0_books (CittyKookie10)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leia is badass like usual, idk anymore, luke is a smol bean, this is kinda trash but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CittyKookie10/pseuds/acci0_books
Summary: The only thing Luke Skywalker has ever known is darkness. He and his father Darth Vader are planning to overthrow Darth Sidious and take his place by ruling the galaxy as father and son. But what happens when Luke senses something in the force? Something equally powerful that may change the game forever? Will the ties of family get in his way of becoming the most powerful Sith lord to have ever lived?Ever since she was a little girl, Leia dreams of something more than being a moisture farmer on Tatooine. She's always known that something was waiting for her out there, but when she is whisked away on an adventure by Obi-Wan Kenobi, she finally gets a chance to fulfill her destiny.*Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy ppl, thanks for reading this. It's kinda all over the place but at least I've made it this far without giving up on this fanfic. If you liked this please leave kudos. Updates will be a bit irregular cuz I have exams coming up soon and stuff. Bye

Obi-Wan Kenobi is running. Well, as fast as he can while carrying an infant. He had just delivered Leia to Owen and Beru Lars and Padmé's last words echo in his ears as he climbs aboard his ship. His next stop, Alderaan. Luke lets out a little wail in his arms but he shushes him. At any cost, he must not allow Palpatine to get his hands on the twins, shuddering at what the consequences would be if that were to happen. He can hear blaster fire outside his doors.

They are coming. 

He settles in the cockpit, ready for takeoff and switches on the power as the ship thrums to life, electric blue and red lights providing little light in the darkened atmosphere of the cockpit. He settles Luke on his lap, putting the seatbelt tightly around them. He knows this is not the safest option, but he needs to keep an eye on the twins at all times. 

Someone bags at the ship's entrance door loudly causing the metal walls to rattle. Luke starts to cry, giving himself away to whoever awaits outside the door. He hears more blaster shots but they are quickly silenced by the hum of a lightsaber. Footsteps echo outside the hallway hauntingly.

They are inside the ship.

He tries to quiet Luke, but it is too late. They already know. He puts Luke down on the seat and pulls his cloak over him as a shield. Pulling his lightsaber out of his utility belt, he ignites it. The radiant light emitting from it allows him to see a little better as he braces for a fight. 

The sound of footsteps recedes for a few moments, the only noise the beeping of the ship controls. Luke seems calmed by this and immediately stops crying. Obi-Wan lets out a sigh of relief. If he could just hold out on this one, then his promise to Padmé will be fulfilled.

But his thoughts are cut short as a red blade is driven through the door and it blasts open. In steps Palpatine, his hood covering his yellow teeth which are pulled back in a hideous grin. "Kenobi." He says, deactivating his saber.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan says, mockingly, gripping his hilt and grounding his feet into the floor. "I don't have what you are looking for." He growls while lying through his teeth. Palpatine laughs loudly, causing Luke to start wailing. 

"Now, now, don't you want little Luke to grow up with his father?" Palpatine chuckles, clearly enjoying the scene in front of him. 

"Leave us, Sidious," Obi-Wan says, moving a bit to the right so he can find a weakness. 

"I do not want to fight right now, Kenobi. All I'm asking for is the boy." 

"You will never have him." Obi-Wan moves swiftly, nearly striking Palpatine in the side. But Palpatine blocks him as he ignites his saber and growls. "You are no match for me, Kenobi. Save yourself the trouble and give me the boy. If you surrender now, I shall grant you a merciful death." 

"Never!" 

Their blades clash violently as sparks fly. "This is your last chance," Palpatine warns, but Obi-Wan flips around. Palpatine takes this chance to hold out his hand, effectively freezing him in place as he calls his force lightning and strikes him over and over again. Luke's wails get louder until something snaps within him and he stops whatever he is doing. 

Palpatine crosses over Obi-Wan as he lies on the floor unconscious. His face twists into a sneer, debating on whether to kill him or not, but he decides against it. He will let Anakin finish off his former master. He turns his attention to the chair from which the crying is coming from and strides to the terrified baby. 

Pulling off the cloak, Palpatine picks up Luke and holds him up to his grinning face. He could feel the force energy radiating from Luke as he tucked him away in his robes, carefully hiding from sight. He picked up his fallen lightsaber and surveyed the room.

He may have lost the daughter but the son would do just fine...

 

_________


	2. Chapter 1: The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, thank you for reading up to this. I have all my chapters planned out but it's like I told you, updated will be irregular. Anyway, the story kinda kicks off from here and I was planning on making this maybe about 30 to 40 chapters. We'll see!

Luke drummed his fingertips on the smooth table of his Coruscant hotel. He was currently on a top-secret mission for the Emperor, collecting intel about a group of rebels. His plan was to meet with a senator who had information on the whereabouts of Galen and Lyra Erso but he was being held up. He clenched his fist as his other hand ghosted on the hilt of his lightsaber. His patience was wearing out.

They had agreed to meet in his hotel as a precaution so that the privacy of the information that was being transpired would not be breached.

His comm link beeped. "Father, I am currently in my hotel room. The man has not shown up yet and I am waiting patiently." Luke said, already knowing who it was. After all, who else would it be?

"Do not fail me, son," His father responded, his voice sounding raspier than usual through the comm link. 

"Yes, father." Luke turned off the comm and stood up abruptly as the doors slip open and a tall twi'lek man strode in.

"I'm sorry for the wait, my lord. I had some unfinished business to attend to." He said as the corner of Luke's mouth twitched, itching for a fight, but he sat back down.

"No matter. Explain it to to the Emperor, not me." For a brief moment, an expression of fear flickered across the twi'lek's face only to be replaced by something else.

"I have the information you are looking for in this chip." The senator reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a flat disk and placed it on the table. In turn, Luke reached into his pocket and placed a credit chip on the table and slid it towards the twi'lek. "50,000 credits, like we agreed."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."He said, bowing low. "I'm afraid I must take your leave. I hope to see you again very soon." He turned around and started walking towards the door.

Luke stood up and ignited his lightsaber. "Senator." He said his voice like honey. "You seem to be in a hurry."

"Well, yes." He said nervously as he played with the collar of his robes. "I still have a few political affairs to tend to."

"And what affairs may those be?" Luke grinned. Obviously, he couldn't allow the man to live. He knew what kind of scum lurked around in Coruscant and this man would sell him out to anyone with enough credits.

The senator backed away slowly until his back hit the smooth walls of the hotel. "P-Please." He stammered. "I have a wife and children."

Luke's voice dripped venomously as he got closer. "You know the Emperor would never let you live after what transpired here. And especially after I dug through your mind."

"No I," But his sentence was cut short as Luke slashed his lightsaber in one bold move and the senator slid to the floor. The red blade longed to dance but Luke tucked it away. Soon the blade would sing, but at this moment, it would stay safely in his belt.

Luke started walking towards the door when his mind went dark.

My worthy apprentice... You have done well...

Pain crept into every crevice of his mind as the cruel voice of the Emperor hissed into his mind.

You have successfully obtained the information on the whereabouts of the scientist Galen Erso and his wife Lyra Erso... Bring it to me yourself, for I have something crucial to tell you...

What? Luke's head was spinning. What could the Emperor possibly have to tell him? 

Luke stalked out his hotel room. He had no luggage that he had brought. Rain was pouring outside and Luke flinched as the cold water crept down his face. A thick layer of fog had settled in, making everything look particularly eerie. The bright lights of Coruscant's nightlife strained his eyes as loud music amped from every corner of the vast city. Straightening his back, Luke made his way to his ship.

________________

 

The elevator doors swung open revealing the shriveled up form of the Emperor.

"Master," Luke said while bowing. "I have brought you the intel chip that you have asked for."

"Excellent. Now..." Palpatine crossed his bony fingers and grinned maniacally. "I believe I told you that I had something to share with you. Come closer, my apprentice." 

Luke cautiously walked closer. Although he had a great amount of faith in the Emperor, he never knew what would be coming for him when he was called upon. 

Palpatine placed a wrinkled finger on Luke's forehead and everything went black.

_________________

He saw flashes. A tall man with dirty blond hair wielding a crimson lightsaber. Bodies thudding to the floor. The same man picking up a little girl with braided hair and twirling her. Everything was passing before his eyes, timelessly infinite until... it stopped. He was standing in an endless white field. The sky was pristine and cloudless and it had a sterile scent, making Luke's skin prickle.

And that's when he felt it.

An endless fleeting feeling of light. "The force is strong with them. I can feel it," Someone whispered. Luke whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. "We must protect them." An older voice hissed.

"Who are you!?" Luke shouted into the abyss but no one answered. 

"As long as he lives, they will never be safe." A third voice, a woman said. Three figures huddling over something came into view, an ethereal glow emitting from them. 

"Hey!" Luke ran closer so he could see what exactly they were huddling around. They did not seem to hear him. As Luke got closer, he began to see what they were talking about. A young woman with white flowers in her hair and the same man from before stood together, each holding two infants in their arms. In front of them, stood an older man wearing Jedi robes. 

"We must send them away. It is the only way." The woman said sadly as the man embraced her. "It's gonna be okay. They're gonna be okay."

Luke felt himself flying farther and farther away from them. Everything was whizzing past him and he reached out a hand as he felt himself falling...

 

Falling...

 

F a l l i n g...

 

_______________

 

Luke jolted up from where he was lying on the floor, his eyes wide, his breathing ragged. "I-I don't understand," Luke finally stammered after he got a chance to compose himself. 

"What you saw just now was a vision of what could have been." It came to me last night as I was gazing at the stars. Do you know what this vision means?" The Emperor asked, emphasizing each word.

When Luke shook his head, Palpatine grinned and said, "The vision referred you... and your sister." 

"M-My sister?" Luke asked shocked. 

"Yes. She is equally as strong as in the force as you. I want you to find her..." Palpatine said quietly, "And bring her to me. She will be a great asset to the Empire." With that, he placed both his hands on the armrests of his chair turned back to the wide window behind him.

Luke stood up. "Master, if what you say is true," Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "That this is a vision of what could have been, then how are you so sure that my s-sister exists." Luke choked on the word sister. 

Palpatine frowned thinking about it for a few moments until he turned his chair back to Luke and said, "I can feel her force energy pulsing through my mind. It is exactly what I felt when I saw you. I am quite sure that your sister is out there. Find her and turn her to the Dark side or kill her. If you fail to do this, then I shall kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, my Master. I shall not fail you." Luke bowed a final time before making his way towards the elevators.


	3. Chapter 2: Frenzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh, I don't really have anything to say this time, but thanks for reading.

Leia Skywalker wiped the sweat from her brow as the twin suns of Tatooine beat endlessly in her forehead. She was on her way to Mos Eisley in her speeder to pick up some power converters for her T-16. Sand blew unforgivingly around her, making her have to squint her eyes. Leia didn't like sand. She thought it was course and rough and irritating. And it got everywhere. That's why she longed for something more than becoming a moisture farmer and spending the rest of her days among sand.

When she finally reached Mos Eisley, she took a deep breath. She sure could use a little drink. Her Aunt Bert and Uncle Owen never let her, but hey, she thought. One drink wouldn't hurt. She made her way towards the cantina to her left. Maybe some of her friends would be there.

It was at times like this that she realized how boring her life was. The only fun she had was going out for cheap beer on a planet in the middle of nowhere. Maybe she could get a job as a bounty hunter or something.

"Can I get a glass of beer?" Leia asked as she sat down in a chair and slapped her hand the table. The twi'lek bartender gave her a suspicious look.

"How old are you?" She asked as she got a tall glass from the shelf above her. The woman's lekku were decorated in blue tattoos, matching her blue complexion. Her hand was tapping to the beat of the music. She was wearing a long low cut slip that left nothing to the imagination.

"Old enough," Leia said, mustering a sort of gruff voice.

"Whatever." The woman mumbled as she slid a glass of beer towards her. Leia took one look at the glass and drained it in one gulp. Her eyes widened. This tasted like shit. She fought the urge to spit it out as she almost gagged on the taste. How could people willingly drink this shit?

Suddenly a loud commotion erupted from outside. An old man walked in breathlessly. Leia recognized him. Everyone in the cantina went silent.

"Ben..." Leia started but never got to finish because Obi-Wan walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you outside. It's urgent." Leia nodded as Obi-Wan gestured for everyone to continue.

Leia got up and went with Obi-Wan as he dragged her outside and in a corner of the station where they would go unnoticed. "You should never have come here." He grumbled.

"But why? What's wrong Ben?" Leia asked.

"Don't you understand? You are in terrible danger. We must leave immediately." He grabbed her arms and started walking.

"Wait, Ben! I don't understand what's going on." She stopped.

Obi-Wan looked back at her with a wild look in his eye. "I have recently found two droids, one of which is in possession of top secret information."

"What top secret information!?" Leia asked excitedly.

Obi-Wan shushed her and said, "I'll tell you everything later. But we have to get out of here."

At just that moment, people started screaming. The sound of gunfire filled the air.

"We have been found," Obi-Wan remarked urgently. "Come, let's go now."

"At least let me get some stuff from home first!" Leia exclaimed. 

"Listen, Leia, we've got to go right now. There's not enough time to get your things. The stormtroopers are probably on their way wight now." Leia only nodded and let Obi-Wan drag her to a large clearing behind the bar where a ship was docked. That's when the screaming started.

It must have been at least four dozen stormtroopers, all marching in three rows of sixteen. They were shattering everything in sight and gunning people down. "Come on." Obi-Wan said, unnervingly calm. "They've found us. I have arranged for passage to the rebel base on Dantooine."

"What about these people?" Leia hissed. "We can't just leave them. We have to help them."

"Leia be reasonable. The best you can do for these people is to leave this planet. Remember, it's us they're looking for."

"Stop right there!"

Leia whipped around just in time to see two stormtroopers closing in on them with their blasters drawn. Suddenly, her mouth felt very dry. Would these be her last moments? Crouching in some alley, preparing to be smuggled out of the planet because of god knows what? No. She refused to believe it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan's smooth voice saying, "This is not the Jedi you're looking for."

"T-This is not the Jedi we're looking for." The troopers responded, their voices expressionless and drone.

"You will go back to your homes and rethink your lives." Obi-Wan continued.

"We will go back to our homes and rethink our lives." They mumbled as they staggered back out. Leia turned to Obi-Wan, speechless.

"Jedi mind trick. Works on the weak minded." Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly as he raised an eyebrow at Leia's gaping face.

"Y-You're a Jedi?" Leia stammered. She couldn't believe that old man Ben was a Jedi. Wait, what was she saying? This was crazy old Ben she was talking about. After what her neighbors said about him, how could she be surprised that he had a secret this big? "I thought that all the Jedi were dead." Leia said bluntly.

Obi-Wan smiled wistfully and stared off into space for a moment as though he was lost in a trance until he snapped back to reality. "I told you that I would explain everything to you later. We must go now so we don't arouse any more suspicion."

"Oh yeah," Leia said sheepishly as she followed Obi-Wan through the opening hatch and into the ship.

No sooner had she stepped into it, she was greeted by a tall man and a wookie. "Ben, I though you were the only one." He grumbled.

"Change of plans Han, she's with me now."

The man- Han muttered something incoherent, making Leia narrow her eyes. "Well captain," She sneered. "If you have a problem with me on your precious ship, I'll have you know that this whole thing wasn't even my idea."

Han bowed mockingly. "I'm sorry your worshipfulness," He sneered back. "This wasn't exactly my idea either. I'm just in it for the money." The wookie clamped Han on the shoulder and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah got it," Han told him.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well tell me who you are, princess." Han emphasized that last word making the hairs on Leia's neck stand up.

"It's Leia Skywalker." She spat without giving him a second glance and stared pointedly at the floor.

"Very well Leia, I'm Han. The wookie's name is Chewbacca. Chewie for short and I suggest we get acquainted pretty quickly 'cause there are more troopers heading our way."

"Yeah, whatever." Leia snapped and followed Han Chewie into the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, ignoring Obi-Wan's piercing glare.

"Sooooo, are we gonna get outta here or not?" Leia placed a hand on the captain's chair.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. As soon as Chewie over here fixes up the hyperdrive."

"Can't we just takeoff without the hyperdrive?" Leia argued.

"Of course Leia," He said sardonically. "If you want this to be a real short trip." The Falcon shook as the blaster shots reverted against the walls. "Great, now you jinxed it." Han snapped as Leia rolled her eyes.

"Will you just shut up for a moment, flyboy? We have to get out of here."

At that exact moment, Obi-Wan ran into the cockpit. "If you two will stop your arguing, we must be off."

"Yeah, Chewie's on it." Han said. The ship lurched forward and they were airborne.


	4. Chapter 3: The Visitor

It was a morning such as this that Luke found a perfect time and place for meditating. He sat perched atop an altar in his room, facing a wide window overlooking Theed, the capital of Naboo. He and his father were not only there for Imperial business, but to also pay their respects to his mother, Padmé Amidala. He could hear birds chirping above the bustling marketplace below him where vendors sold spices and such. Overall, it was a very peaceful morning.

"Lord Skywalker!" Luke jolted out of his thoughts as the door slid open and Commander Krennic walked in.

Luke internally groaned. "You better have a damn good reason for interrupting my thoughts, Commander."

"Yes, well," Krennic choked, at a loss for words. "We have intercepted a group of Rebels heading to Alderaan. They must be interrogated at once. One of them might hold crucial information about the stolen Death Star plans."

Luke pretended to think about it, reveling in Krennic's awkwardness until he said, "Yes. I will be right there. You may leave Krennic."

Krennic bowed and sulked away, leaving the hiss of the doors behind him. Luke got up and looked about for a moment, taking in the scenery in front of him before he roughly grabbed his lightsaber from a rack and stomped out the room.

\----------------------

The interrogation room wasn't pleasant at all. The walls were a murky gray, contrasting with the soft green of Luke's room in Naboo. The chairs looked more like torture devices and Luke supposed in a way they were as he strode down the hallway, black cloak billowing behind him, flanked with stormtroopers.

They stopped in front of one of the rooms and Luke raised a hand. "Leave me." He told the troopers. "I shall do this alone."

"But sir-" One of the troopers started but Luke stopped him. "This is something I must do alone."

The doors creaked eerily as they slid open. Luke debated on igniting his lightsaber as an intimidation tactic but quickly decided against it. It would get him nowhere with the enemy.

Enemy.

It was a word to describe rogues. The filth that befuddled his memories and plagued his mind day and night.

But it certainly wasn't a term to describe the miraluka girl that lay in an interrogation chair. Luke felt recognition stir in him.

The girl was about seven with a grayish complexion what matched her limp hair. Her ragged sackcloth dress was bloodied and torn. If she tried, she could probably pass for a human, Luke thought. The only thing that gave her away were the white wrappings where her normally her eyes would be.

When she spoke, it came out in a rasp. "You are just like your father when I knew him."

Luke was caught off guard. "Who are you?" He snapped. How could this child know his father?

"Why don't you take a look?" She grinned.

Luke tentatively entered her mind. It was rather easy to do and he immediately felt suspicious. Everything was just droned out. It was just them now. "Why of course." He replied.

Her mind felt old, almost ancient. "You're not who you seem." Luke gritted out. "You're... quite powerful. More powerful than the Sith of the old."

"I come from a time before the Sith, before the Jedi. Before all of this. If I wished so, I could fling you across this room like the flimsy rag doll you are. In fact..." The girl played with her words and Luke immediately felt his throat constricting. "I could kill you right now. Imagine the message that would send across the galaxy."

"Tell me who you are." Luke gasped for air.

"Stupid boy, It is not who I am, It is what I am."

With a whoosh, Luke yanked himself out of her mind and to his relief, retained the feeling at his neck. "What do they call you."

The girl opened her mouth to say something but lingered until she whispered hoarsely, "I am nameless. But in this body... I am called Solaana Shaw."

"You speak of bodies. This is not your real body?" Luke asked.

"Your sister... I was sent to inform you that time is running out if you want to find her. She has already left the confines of Tatooine." Solaana ignored Luke's last question.

"What do you mean time is running out? Who sent you? Why are you telling me all of this?" A billion questions raced through Luke's head. If there were any external opposing forces other than the Rebellion... This could mean a full-scale war. The Rebellion was merely an annoyance, but if whoever sent this girl had others like her in their ranks...

Solaana yawned and snapped, "I grow tired of this and my master grows weary. I only came to inform you. I must be off now but mark my words boy, this won't be the last time you see me." A puff of blue smoke filled the room, leaving a whiff of what Luke thought smelled like cranberry pie. When he peeked at what was left of the chair, only twisted metal remains lay and Solaana was gone. 

\-------------------------

Luke slunk through the hallways of the Death Star. He had planned to report the interrogation to his father but was duly informed that Lord Vader had taken a ship back to the Death Star to oversee constructions so he took a TIE fighter there, which currently led him to this predicament.

"I am quite disappointed in you, son." Vader said. "Although," He tilted his head as if he were lost in thought. "I cannot fault you for being unable to resist a creature with a power that magnitude. Perhaps it is time to further your training." 

At least it was better than the usual insults, Luke thought. His father appeared to be in a good mood today. Luke wondered why. Currently, they were on their way the see Palpatine so he could inform him about Solaana and the circumstances of her sudden vanishing. 

When Luke probed her mind, he felt...nothing. Of course he felt an immense amount of force energy around her, something his father had trained him to do early on. But he felt neither dark now light. Only amusement. The one that had send her was probably sitting on their throne, laughing at him right now. Luke closed his eyes.

They stood in front of the elevators now. Vader gave Luke a moment to prepare. He knew what was going to happen now. They both knew what was going to happen. Never had Luke been bested before. Vader had made sure of that. But when the Emperor heard that one of his favorite pupils had been force choked by a little girl... Luke shuddered to think.

They stepped in. Luke's heart was hammering as he slowly pressed the buttons that would take him to the top floor, stalling as much as he could. If Vader felt his son's distress, he did not say a word. 

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator's doors finally opened, revealing the cloaked figure of Palpatine, still lounging in that chair overlooking space. Luke often wondered what it felt like to sit in that chair. Luke supposed it felt like being on top of the world. Luke also supposed that that was the point. 

"My young apprentice, you have failed me," Palpatine said, almost mournfully.

"Master, it was that girl, if you can even call her that. She is old and powerful. If we were to turn her-" Luke fumbled with his words only to be interrupted by the furious voice of Palpatine. Pain shot up his whole body, making Luke crumple to the floor. He felt as if his whole body was being slowly turned inside out as if his eyeballs were going to pop.

"Foolish boy! I know her master quite well. We were, shall we say friends of some sort. If that creature," Palpatine spat. "If that creature is in league with her, then have no chance of turning her. And I suppose you have made no progress on locating your sister?" 

"I have sent my best legion to Tatooine, but that girl informed me that my sister has already left," Luke whispered, his voice too weak to say the words any louder.

"Then she speaks the truth!" Palpatine yelled and Luke shuddered. "Get up boy and face me properly."

Luke scrambled off the floor. "I-I can have them follow her." He stammered. 

"What use is it anyway? If she has already left Tatooine, then she is long gone."

"No!" Luke yelled as Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "I have felt her in my head. She is aboard a ship known as the Millennium Falcon, with Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Palpatine sneered a horrible sneer. "Kenobi." He said, his lips curling maliciously. "If Kenobi is with her, then you must hurry. I fear that we may already be too late. Go forth, my young apprentice. Follow her and bring her to me. Use any means necessary. If you fail me again, I will not give you another chance."

"Yes, my master." Luke kneeled before Palpatine and got up. 

"Good, good. Now go." 

Luke got up and brushed past the shoulders of his father. He wished that he would just take that goddamn mask off so he could see his face. Why did he even wear a mask anyway? Vader had never told him and avoided the subject completely when Luke asked. 

On the elevator ride down to his room, Luke wiped a trickle of blood that was running down his nose on his sleeve. No more. He would not fail again, Luke decided. 

He would become powerful enough to overthrow Palpatine and his father and rise up to become the greatest Sith Lord to have ever lived, Luke decided.

Just you wait.

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of y'all get that Hamilton reference? Anyone?


	5. Chapter 4

"Soooooo, how long will this take?" Leia asked as she fiddled with an empty coffee cup. They were all sitting in the cockpit. Chewie had taken over for a while so that the rest of them could all get a bit of rest.

"Patience, child. You must learn it if you are to become a Jedi." Obi-Wan said wearily. He was sick and tired of Leia asking the same question every ten minutes.

"Yeah, Leia. Look at old Ben here, he can't wait for you to shut up. And stop playing with my things." Han grabbed the cup she was currently twirling around from her hands.

"How about you just stick it up your ass? Then it'll be safe and sound." Leia quipped angrily.

Han rolled his eyes as Leia's eye twitched. She hadn't gotten any sleep for the past day on their trip to Alderaan, being too excited at the prospect of becoming a Jedi.

"You're one to talk," Han argued.

Chewie grunted at Han.

"Yeah, what is it?" Han asked distractedly.

Another grunt.

"What do you mean the Empires' picked us up?" Han got up and moved closer to Chewie so he could see better.

"Huh? The Empire?" Leia asked frantically as she and Obi-Wan got up to take a look.

"Kriff, Chewie was right. The empire has picked us up. See?" Han pulled down a screen from above where he was sitting and pointed to a rough model of the Death Star as they got closer and closer to it.

"What do we do?" Leia hissed.

"Chewie... We're fucked." Han patted Chewie's back.

The comm beeped twice. "Corellian YT-1300f freighter, we have you on the screen here." Called the prim voice of an Imperial officer. "What, may I ask is your destination?"

"Kriff, they've got us. What're we gonna say?" Leia whispered into Han's ear, coming out more like a hoarse growl.

"Leave it to me," Han replied softly. "Hello?" He asked the officer. "You still there?"

"Yeah," The officer ground, sounding a bit annoyed. "What is your route?"

"We're transporting a cargo of silks to Alderaan. Is there a problem?" Han asked.

"Yes. We have received word that a Jedi Knight by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi may have been traveling to Alderaan along with two droids and a girl."

"Well, officer, I'll make sure to report anything suspicious."

"Very well, you may be on your way."

"Thank you, officer," Han said as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Han pulled them all forward.

Chewie let out a roar.

"What'd you mean we were dead meat." Han turned to Chewie as he grunted. "Of course I would have gotten us out of that."

Leia looked around the cockpit. Something seemed wrong like it was filled with anger and chaos. "Where's Ben?" She asked as it suddenly got quiet.

"I dunno. Go find him." Han said carelessly.

Leia got up and wandered into the hold. "Ben?" She called out.

"There's so much hate... So much fear..." An old voice murmured from a corner.

"Ben where are you?"

Obi-Wan went on as though she hadn't said anything. "He knows. He's on it and he knows." Leia moved closer and found that Obi-Wan's eyes were glazed over as if he was in some kind of trance. 

She brought her hands to his shoulders and shook. "Who's where? What does he know? Ugh, who are you even talking about." She shook harder.

"Uh, Leia there's something wrong with the hyperdrive." Trailed Han's voice.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with the hyperdrive? I thought you just fixed it." Leia got up abruptly as she let go of Obi-Wan who promptly slid to the floor. 

"What's up with him?" Han asked cautiously. 

"What's wrong with the hyperdrive?" Leia asked angrily.

"I dunno, It won't work. But Chewie's trying to fix it." He added hastily. "What's wrong with Ben?"

"I just found him like this," Leia wrung her hands desperately. "He kept on muttering things about hate and fear. And kept saying that he knows."

"Who knows what?" 

"That's what I've been trying to find out. You don't think he's talking about Vader, do you?" Leia inquired. 

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Han made his way to Chewie. "Have you tried bypassing the compressor?" He asked him. Chewie groaned. "Okay, okay. I know you've got it." Han commented.

"Are we just gonna leave Ben here?" Leia gestured to Obi-Wan who was lying on the ground. 

"Maybe those droids of his will know what's up with him. Why don't you go and bring 'em out?" Han suggested. 

"Where are they anyway?" Leia started walking away from Obi-Wan.

"They're uh, in the hold over there. Right next to the Dejarik board." Han's eyes fell on a what appeared to be a heap of gold, white, and blue metal. "We might need to put them together though," Han muttered under his breath as he picked up the pieces. He was met with a glare from Leia. 

"Is there a power switch or something on here?" Leia asked. 

"Found one on goldenrod." Han gestured to a switch on the back of the head and flipped it on. "I dunno about the other one." 

The droid shuddered as he was brought to life. "Goodness!" His prissy voice rang out. "I don't believe we have met. I am C3P0, human-cyborg relations and this is my counterpart R2D2."

"I'm Leia Skywalker and this is Han Solo. Do you, by any chance, know an Obi-Wan Kenobi?" 

"No, but R2D2 kept on twittering about him. He said that he had a message to deliver." 

"Did he say to whom?" Leia asked. 

"No, I am afraid that I wasn't informed," C3P0 said in dismay. 

"Any chance of fixing the astromech?" Han placed a hand on R2D2.

"Someone could look at him once we reach Alderaan," Leia suggested but then frowned. "If we reach Alderaan." She finished.

"Chewie!" Han yelled and was greeted by a groan from Chewie. They all shuffled to the cockpit where Chewie was fiddling with a box of open wires. 

"What seems to be the matter?" C3P0 asked airily. 

"Hyperdrive seems to be jammed," Han said after exchanging a few words with Chewie. 

"What do we do?" Leia questioned as she took a seat behind the captain's chair. The rest of them followed into their seats. 

Han swallowed and said, "We wait." 

 

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I got sick last week ended up procrastinating on writing even though I'm on spring break. Anyway, hopefully I'll start updating a bit more regularly once I get myself back on track and stuff. Thanks for reading, byeeeee.


End file.
